dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Zaiaku666
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Centorea Shianus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DarknessRising (Talk) 03:12, April 3, 2013 Sorry Sorry about that, I'm going over the chaps with Rachnera in them and I tend to get a bit excited about editing sometimes. YoukoTaichou (talk) 04:21, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Centorea's bust size To avoid an edit war, I'll tell you here what I meant. When it says "last known", it sounds like it is an accurate size, at least the last time it was measured. But it isn't. We know that that size was incorrect even back then. It also implies that there have been changes since then, and as far as I know, Cerea's bust hasn't gotten larger. My choice of words is more accurate. It says that we don't actually know her size (which is true), besides that it is larger than that, since the size listed is not accurate. Also, since we don't know her true size, they might very well be bigger than Tionishia's, which was also an accurate change I made. 15:55, January 2, 2014 (UTC) If you read the extras on Volume 1, you will see it confirm that, before the sports club episode that her breast size indeed said that her size at the time was indeed 103i. But then again, I can see where you are coming from. Zaiaku666 (talk) 16:14, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :Can you perhaps give me a link to that? And even if it does say that, it still contradicts what happened in the actual story, which shows that that particular size was still too small. Now, I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure that when 2 canon sources contradict each other, the information that appeared in the actual story itself takes precedence, unless specifically adressed by the author himself. 16:20, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry to say that I only found it in a physical copy at my local B&N. Zaiaku666 (talk) 16:27, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ::That's inconvenient then. Unfortunatly I don't have the first vVolume, yet. I do plan on getting it eventually, if I can find it... So since I can't counter you statement until then, I suppose it's up to you to decide how to word it in the page. I've already given all my arguments, at least that I can think of. 16:33, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :: I am an idiot. I forgot they recieved a physical just before Chapter 17, that confirms your edit. Thus the matter is truly closed. Zaiaku666 (talk) 16:42, January 2, 2014 (UTC) For your frequent edits, I hearby promote you to admin! Wiki Controlfreaks Hi Sorry to bother you but It appears that the user GethN7 has be behaving like a control freak as of lately, throwing his weight around as if he was the Admin. Please do something about it soon. And by soon I actually mean now.______________Shawn Warrynn (talk) 14:24, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I'd just like to say that I agree with Warrynn over there, the User GethN7 has been throwing his/her weight around lately. And I've noticed that he/she has has been stepping on people's toes as of lately. For the sake of keeping the peace please just, do something about GethN7, before things get out of hand.______________ChroniclerV (talk) 14:49, December 5, 2014 (UTC) : What they are suggesting sounds like they want him blocked or banned.Samever (talk) 14:52, December 5, 2014 (UTC) No, we're just saying the GethN7 is behaving like he's running the Wiki, and that we want something to be done about it.___ChroniclerV (talk) 15:09, December 5, 2014 (UTC) : Actually, His behaviour lately, is actually that of a net bully, or in this case Wiki Bully So I would agree that he does need or deserves to be blocked. 15:13, December 5, 2014 (UTC) ::If I might interject, I rarely edit these days, only showing up every so often to edit, and I just don't like it when people spam obvious misinformation like that one idiot who was spamming his word salad fanfiction or people who are raising a disruption arguing a character in a fictional work is utterly horrible and trying to convince everyone they are evil incarnate without citing anything other than uncited opinion. If I was being rude, I do apologize and will refrain from now on. GethN7 (talk) 18:49, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Look, my opinion may not matter much, but I'm defending GethN7 here. This wiki has been without proper supervision for quite some time and that caused things to get messy, like people who spam the comment sections. Say what you want, but GethN7 was one of the few people actually bothering to maintain order. Certainly doing more than the people who are accusing him/her here. Also, I find it suspicious that all of a sudden 3 "different" people are complaining about them. One user who not nearly as long here as Geth17 and spammed the Rachnera page comments with his/her dislike for the character. Another user who made an account just yesterday and as a very first action started the complaints. And finally an anon who showed up just recently and also spammed the Rachnera comments with their dislike and filled the page itself with useless, completely unfounded "trivia". And all three dislike Rachnera and happen to have similar signatures... It's not the first time I encountered sockpuppets. But hey, I'm just an anon. An anon who got blocked once for merely reporting vandalism... 00:05, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Look I Just don't one somebody who ain't even the admin to constantly dictate who can say what and write what on the comment sections. If they were actually vandalising the actual page with, misinfo then fine. But seriously comment sections. Everybody is entitled to their opinion on the comment sections.ChroniclerV (talk) 09:13, December 8, 2014 (UTC) : I agree the comment sections should be for people to expess their opinion's but my problem is that we shouldn't be making a drama war on it.___________Samever (talk) 09:25, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, people should be allowed to voice their opinion in the comment sections. But there are limits, such as that one jackass who kept spamming it all with his stupid, badly written fanfiction while pretending it was all canon. Everybody got tired of him. 13:32, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh Yeah, like your not being a F-ed Up Dick-tator, right now.and who love to only see his Comments. 06:09, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh will you please shut up Unknown and get the hell out of the conversation. If you don't got anything constructive that can help end the debate them, don't bother typing anything.___________Samever (talk) 07:11, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::Okay, everybody just calm down. Listen if GethN7 agrees to lay off when people want to express what their saying and post their opinions They'll leave him alone right. And I Everyone agrees not to put up any comments that are nonsense or edit pages and put in bull, GethN7 will lay off on them. So that is it, Lets all just agree to compromise the issue and move on. ChroniclerV (talk) 07:47, December 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Facts Conformation Hi there Just want to con firm this with You, "Ever since, her appearance, Rachnee has been the most polarising character in the series. While many fans view her negatively as damaging to the manga's original plot and theme. Others, praise her character, for increasing the comic's popularity." ' Is this true or False. Cause Shawn Warrynn and the wiki contributer who wrote it claim that it is.Samever (talk) 15:01, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Just out of curiosity and for future references, what is Kii's relationships with the others? Just so I can add more. You think you can put these to use? They are pictures of the conversation when you reach 10% with Miia. I cant translate, but you guys mabie have contacts that can. /BlackSrarz Umm...hi...is it alright iof I can ask you something, since the wikki now is accepting fanarts... '(BigBangOverlordBuster (talk) 06:09, March 7, 2016 (UTC)) Need the Info... lol Hey Zaiaku, hope you can help on the question I have posted. Who is the band that sings the Hey Smith song?? and where can I get it for free.... lol :) also are they making a season 3 of monster girls? watched the 2 seasons on Kiss Anime. got hooked...lol and wondering if they are adding any more creatures to the house hold... lol Get back to me and let me know what you know.. :) thanks CelticDragon75 (talk) 04:53, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey CelticDragon75, I hope I can answer/correct some of your questions. I'm unsure who sang the "Hey Smith" song, but there's a link in the comments of this page: Monster Musume Soundtracks for a website where we can download them for free from, I've already got the 6 character songs from it. As for season 3, I believe you meant season 2 as there has only been 1 season created so far, 12 episodes in total, normal version and the Blu-Ray Uncensored version, as well as the 60 episode 40 second daily-life shorts. Fans have found possible hints in the last 2 episodes that may hint at season 2 being recorded right now. I don't believe they're adding anymore girls to the household tally since the manga is already at chapter 41, with each episode containing 2 chapters from the manga, and Lala has been the last addition. Weredraco (talk) 11:09, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Chat hacks? Hello, I'm currently trying to set it so that the wiki's live chat is more popular, the majority of the more popular wikichats have 'Chathacks' notably with the options for users to go AFK via a button and add their own custom pings, would it be possible to add those to this one?--The Bell Cranel (talk) 16:57, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Uh, sure go ahead, although I am a lower ranked admin so if another does ovrrule you, then it's out of my hands. Zaiaku666 (talk) 17:02, April 18, 2016 (UTC) If it's possible, can I have a link to the head admins page, I want to run this request through the full administration--The Bell Cranel (talk) 17:19, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, don't know who it is. Zaiaku666 (talk) 17:20, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Okay, cause I don't have the authority to add Chathacks myself, I'd need a moderator to add the script for me The Bell Cranel (talk) 17:26, April 18, 2016 (UTC) I may be an Admin, but I don't have any desire to mess with the webpage script, becuse I am liable to screw it up. Please look for another admin. Zaiaku666 (talk) Could I have a link to their pages? I can't find a staff page--The Bell Cranel (talk) 17:37, April 18, 201 (UTC) Nope, don't know it myself. Look I didn't even ask to be an Admin, I was granted the title after acting as a minor security guard to troll edits. so I can't help you at all. Zaiaku666 (talk) 17:42, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Okay then, thanks for your time The Bell Cranel (talk) 17:47, April 18, 2016 (UTC)